


Sun, Sea, and   Simon Snow

by Strangertrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertrash/pseuds/Strangertrash
Summary: Baz's therapist recommends that he goes on holiday to clear his mind, little does he know, he's getting more than what he came for.





	1. The beginning

-Baz-

 

Baz sighed and turned on his stomach,as he flicked through another page of overpriced resorts by the seaside. His therapist had recommended him to take some time away to clear his mind. Baz, however, was slightly skeptical of this idea. He didn't really understand how going away would help his problems. He'd still be stressing about everything, only it would be in a mildly warmer climate. 

He continued scrolling until a certain hotel caught his eye. It was in a pretty spot in Torquay, and most importantly, it wasn't too expensive. "Ah, fuck it, what have I got to lose?" He muttered to himself, as he booked a room for a fortnight. He immediately started worrying about whether that was too long, but he tried to stop thinking about it, and allowed his mind to wander.

Baz hadn't been on holiday since he was a kid. He and his family would always go to Italy and stay with a family friend - a disconcerting old woman who had a habit of spitting when she talked, which she did quite a lot. Thankfully for him, she died when Baz was about 10, and they never really bothered going abroad after that. Baz couldn't help stressing about it, though. "Its ok" he said out loud, trying to reassure himself. "You're not even leaving the country, it's just a few hours down the coast after all" he yawned and turned to his clock. 1:17 am. He lay back on his bed, and decided enough was enough for a day. He'd review everything over in the morning.

 

-Simon-

 

Simon bit his lip as he checked through the bookings a fourth time. "What was the last name, again?" He asked, flustered. The girl sighed and crossed her arms "Wellbelove" She repeated, impatiently. Simon nudged his colleague and best friend, Penny. "Pen, I can't find this clients booking and I don't understand the new system that's been installed." He hissed, his face turning pink, as he felt the cold eyes of the girl, burning into the back of his head. 

"I'll deal with it" she sighed, rolling her eyes, although she smiled at him lovingly. "This couple here need the key for room 214, you know, the penthouse suite?" Simon nodded, and gave a brief smile to the couple waiting at the desk, before he disappeared into the back room, where they kept the keys. It took him a couple of minutes, but he located it eventually, and slid the key across the desk to the customers. "If you have any issues, feel free to tell reception straight away, and I hope you have a nice stay" he said, a little out of breath.

After they'd gone, he turned to Penny. "I'm the worst employee ever" he groaned "I don't know how I've even kept my job for this long."

Penny turned to him, shaking her head. "You're not the worst employee ever, Simon" she sighed. "You're always friendly and helpful. You're bright and chirpy, even when you really don't feel like it, and you even colour code the tea and coffee in the rooms" she said with a giggle. "Just because you're not amazing with the practical side of things, it doesn't mean you're not a good employee".

Simon yawned. "Whatever you say, Pen." Penny eyed him skeptically. She'd noticed the bags under his eyes, and Simon had practically been falling asleep at the reception desk lately.

"Simon, how much sleep have you been getting?" She asked. Simon lifted his head wearily. "What? I'm fine, really, I'm hardly tired" he said, unconvincingly. Penny put her her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't lie, to me, Simon, I'm taking your next shift." Simon shook his head "No, you can't" he replied. "You already work overtime because of me anyway, I can fo this" He tried to talk her out of it, but Penny was persistent. "I'm taking this shift, Simon" She said firmly. "You need to take some time for yourself"

Simon grinned at her, and pulled her into a hug "you're a lifesaver, Pen, I font know what I did to deserve you" Penny laughed. "Oh shut up, Snow" Simon grinned and slipped out from behind the desk "I'll see you in a few hours, I really bloody owe you one!" He called. Penny rolled her eyes and smiled as her friend walked through the door, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit worried about him. She knew something was off with him, and she would get to the bottom of it, one way or another.


	2. Planning is stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is planning, and then Baz is travelling. Planning is stressful. Oh yeah, and he nearly gets fired, oops. This chapter doesn't need a summary heck.

-Baz-

 

Baz woke up bleary eyed to his phone vibrating next to his head. It was his best friend Arabella, who he'd known since they were both little. He relied on her for everything and she'd seen him through everything. Every break down, every suicidal episode. She'd helped him through almost everything, apart from one small issue, which Baz thought he'd overlook for now. Yawning, he picked up. 

"Whaddyou want?" He mumbled half asleep. "Where the hell are you?" She demanded, sounding a little distressed. Baz sat up, slightly more awake now. "What do you mean? I'm at my apartment!" He heard her sigh at the other end of the line. "Baz, we have work today!" With that, Baz practically jumped to his feet. "What!?" He shouted, tripping over his feet as he scrambled to find a cleanish pair of jeans. "Why? It's Sund-" He trailed off as he looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet. It was Monday. "Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT" Baz cried in frustration. "Cover for me, I'll be there in like 10 minutes, oh god" he breathed, hanging up and throwing his phone onto the bed.

He was officially fucked. He was already a millimetre from being fired, and he just prayed that he'd be able to hang on to his job. He threw on his Starbucks uniform and essentially sprinted out the door. He arrived, true to his word, in 11 minutes, to see a rather disgruntled looking Arabella attempting to serve an ever growing queue of customers. Baz threw his hair back into a messy ponytail and slipped behind the counter, beginning to help her serve everyone.

"I overslept I'm so sorry" he said, apologetically, as he dusted chocolate over a cappuccino. "Baz, I'm not pissed about that, I'm willing to cover for you anytime" She sighed. "Its just, when you don't reply, when you just disappear like that, even if its just for an hour or so, I dunno, I always assume the worst" Baz bit his lip, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I know its not your fault" she continued. "Its just that a care about you so much, you're my best friend, Baz, and I don't ever want to lose you" She smiled at him.

"I promise you're not gonna lose me" He replied, touched. "I've gotten so much better with...everything, now." He slid a caramel frappuccino across the counter. "Which reminds me, I'm going on holiday on Wednesday"

She turned to him, "That's great!" She smiled, flicking a tea towel over her shoulder. "Isn't that what Dr Shardowski recommended?" He nodded "That bring me on to the next thing, would you mind helping me plan?" She nodded. "Of course, like I would trust you planning anything on your own" She snorted "You either pack everything under the sun, or one pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and don't even get me started on how crap you are at reading train timetables" She laughed. Baz batted her playfully. "After work?"She nodded and started serving the next customer.

 

-Simon-  
I honestly thought that Wednesday would never come, Simon sighed, as he walked along the quayside, his arms linked with Penny's. "Tell me about it" Penny sighed. Simon looked at her, a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry that you have to keep taking my shifts" But Penny brushed him off "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine" She said. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an ice cream parlour. "Oh my gosh, Simon can we get ice cream?" She asked hopefully. Simon chuckled. "We literally live by the sea, where there about a million ice cream parlours everywhere you look" Penny looked up at him "Your point being?" Simon grinned "My point being how do you still manage to get so excited over ice cream" Penny looked at him like he was stupid "Uh, because its ice cream!" She cried, "come on!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him across the street and into the parlour.

25 minutes and two chocolate ice creams later, the two were sitting in a booth in the corner of the shop, giggling to each other like they were drunk. Well, it was mainly Penny doing the giggling. "I'm restricting how much ice cream you're allowed to eat" Simon told her, as she laughed. "You get way too hyper" Penny shook her head "nonsense, I'm perfectly fine"

Simon smiled at her lovingly, he really did love her. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, actually Pen, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you something" Penny looked at him "I'm all ears". He bit his lip. "I, uh, oh god how do I say this, I'm bisexual" he said, quietly. Penny looked at him "ok" she shrugged, scraping the last of the ice cream out of her bowl. Simon frowned "ok?" He asked. "Simon" she sighed "you didn't need to keep it from me for so long, you know I'm not homophobic" Simon smiled at her " I know, it's just that, I guess I didn't know how you'd react" She laughed "well now you do" she replied. "Cmon, lets go, its getting late" Simon stood up. He didn't know what he did to deserve Penny, he really didn't.

 

-Baz-  
"Ok, I've booked your train tickets, your train's at 11:45" Arabella called from Baz's sofa. Baz was sorting through his clothes. He was beginning to realise he had a severe lack of shorts...and any other colour of clothing that wasn't black. 

"How's packing going?" Arabella asked, appearing in the doorway. Baz simply groaned and lay back on a pile of black t shirts. Arabella nodded. "Ok, we've got a lot of work to do, then"

After about an hour they'd managed to sort through almost everything, and pack quite a bit as well. Arabella glanced at the clock, yawning "Mkay Baz its getting late" she sighed, leaning against him. "I should head home"

Baz frowned "But its dark". Arabella looked at him "So? I'm an adult" Baz sighed "yeahh, but you could just sleep on my sofa, you're still wearing your work uniform after all" She pulled away from him. "Fine" She smiled. "Its only for the best, I don't want you to get mugged or anything".

The real reason he wanted Arabella to stay, was because he was a little freaked out by the prospect of going on holiday and being away from home, and having her there would be comforting. He didn't want to worry her though, so he decided to keep quiet. He'd be fine, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should hopefully be getting a bit longer from now on, I'll try to update this as much as possible :)


	3. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finally bloody arrives and Simon is a stuttering mess :)

-Baz-  
Baz woke up to the sound of Arabella clattering about in his kitchen. A few moments later she burst through his door. "I made you some coffee!" She cried cheerily, shutting the door behind her with her hip. 

She bounced across the room and flung his blinds open, allowing the morning sun to stream into the room. Baz groaned and shoved a pillow over his eyes. Arabella sighed and sat down on the bed, placing the coffee next to his bed. "Cmon Baz you've gotta get up"

Baz grunted and rolled over, "you're way too awake in the morning" he mumbled.

"Bazzz" She sighed, tugging on the covers. "We've got work again today, and you don't want a repeat of yesterday, you said yourself that your job's on the line" Baz yawned. "I don't care" he muttered into his pillow "who cares about Starbucks anyway, nasty corporation, don't pay their taxes".

Arabella sighed. "Yes, and its also your only source of income, so get your ass out of bed." Eventually, Baz sat up, and reached out for his coffee. He took a sip and immediately burnt his tongue.

"Ah fuck" he murmured, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Damn I can't wait to go on holiday" he said, laughing lightly. Arabella frowned, "how are you actually planning on getting a fortnight off work for this trip anyway?" Baz grinned. "I've got a note from my therapist, I'm allowed the time off because its a health trip, or some bullshit"

Arabella nodded. "Fair enough, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous" Baz chuckled. His hair had all but fallen out of the ponytail he'd had in yesterday, and it was kind of a tousled mess. "Right, I've gotta get dressed" he said, gesturing towards the door. Arabella smirked "oh, can't I stay" she asked, mock-winking and batting her eyelashes. Baz snorted "you're a dick, now get out" She laughed and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Baz honestly didn't know how he'd last a whole two weeks without his partner in crime. The work day went past surprisingly quickly and all too soon he was going back to bed, his suitcase positioned by the door, ready for the following day. Before he went to bed he spent a little while messaging Arabella.  


Bella: Do NOT forget your train tomorrow Pitch I swear to god  
Baz: Calm down, I won't. Drive me to the station?  
Bella: Fine, I'll text you when I'm outside your apartment  
Baz: Thankssss, night Bella  
Bella: Night Baz  
Baz: Love you x  
Bella: Love you too x

Smiling, Baz rolled over and shut his eyes, and actually managed to get a half decent night's sleep before he had to get up the next day. Yawning, his eyes flickered open. He'd forgotten to close his blinds the night before, so he woke up because of the bright sun. He still had about two hours until Arabella was planning on picking him up, but feeling oddly energised, he decided to get up straight away. Almost precisely two hours later, his phone lit up to notify him that Arabella was outside. After a quick scan around the room to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. 

"You ready?" Arabella asked as Baz fell into the car seat next to her. "Mm Hm" he murmured, checking his hair in the overhead mirror. It was only about a 5 minute drive to the station, and all too soon Baz realised how long he was actually leaving for. Arabella pulled up near the doors and turned to Baz.

"Oh god Bella what if I've made the complete wrong decision in doing this?" He asked.

Arabella placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is what you need to do, ok? Its gonna help you"

Baz nodded. "Mkay" he said, uncertainly "and if I text you while I'm on the train saying that I wanna come home, please virtually slap me"

She grinned. "Roger that. Ok, go catch your train." Baz smiled at her and hastily threw his arms around her shoulders before hopping out the car and disappearing into the station. He was on holiday, right? He might as well just relax. It was a fairly long but pleasant train journey, but eventually he found himself in a surprisingly small but still bustling station.

It was a distinct tourist destination, he could tell the moment he hopped out the train doors. There were dozens of families, kids in tow, weighed down with unwillingly purchased inflatables and about a thousand beach towels. It was such a stark contrast from his unique, but equally relatively suburban home town.

Shaking his head, he snaked his way through the station, and found himself in a taxi. Much to his relief he found that his hotel was really quite far out from the main hustle and bustle of the town. He thanked the cabbie, payed his fare and hopped out, suitcase in tow. It was a nice hotel near the seafront, and it looked relatively classy too. Sighing, he made his way through the doors. His break away from home began now.

 

-Simon-  
Penny scrambled about under the desk. "Damn, Simon, I've left my phone in the back, would you mind checking in this guest?" 

Nodding Simon walked to the desk "Hello, welcome to the-" he trailed off as he looked up. Standing in front of him was possibly the most gorgeous boy he'd ever laid eyes on. Instantly he could feel his face flushing pink, right up to the tips of his ears. "Uh, uhm" he stuttered, looking away bashfully. "I'm so sorry" he continued trying to compose himself. "Can I take your last name, sir?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Pitch." His voice was rich and deep, and rolled off his tongue like silk. Simon nodded and just about managed to focus on what he was doing. "Ok you're in room 302 I'll just grab your key" he said with a small smile as he slipped into the back.

Penny was waiting there smiling, her arms folded. She'd watched the whole scene play out. "What was that about?" She laughed. Simon slumped against the door.

"I know it was awful wasn't it, it's just that, well, have you ever seen a guy more gorgeous?"

She smirked "has Simon Snow got himself a crush?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut up" he mumbled, still embarrassed. He found the key and returned to the front desk. "I'm sorry for the wait" Simon said, apologetically, attempting to remain a normal tone of voice, and failing. As he handed the key over, their hands brushed, and Simon could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Enjoy your stay" He continued. "Oh I'm sure I will" The other boy replied, with what Simon was sure was a smirk. Once he'd walked away, Simon practically flopped against the desk. His eyes flicked through the bookings, searching for the boy's first name. "Basilton" he muttered under his breath. "Damn this is going to be an impossible fortnight."

 

-Baz-  
A smiled was plastered on Baz's face as he walked away from the reception desk. The boy who'd checked him in was probably the cutest guy he'd ever laid his eyes on. Everything about him just appealed to Baz so much. The way he got flustered while speaking to him was adorable, his golden curls, his blue eyes, his freckles, every aspect of him was just drop dead gorgeous. He'd noticed the name the badge pinned to his uniform. "Simon" he muttered under his breath. "Damn, this is going to be an impossible fortnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HecK here we are with ANOTHER chapter of snowbaz ;))))) I'll try and update as much as possible!


	4. Awkward encounters

-Baz-  
It took Baz a while to work out where he was when he'd woken up the next morning. There was a small beam of sunlight seeping through a gap in the curtains, which gave the room a golden glow. Yawning, he sat up in bed, and reached for his phone. There were a couple of texts from Arabella asking whether he'd got there ok. He sent her a few texts to let her know that he'd arrived safely, and how nice it was. He really wanted to tell her about the cute guy at the reception. What was his name, Simon? But alas, he was yet to actually come out to Arabella. Never mind, that was a dilemma for another day. He had no idea what time it was, but he found that he didn't really care.

Eventually, he willed himself out of bed, and walked over to the doors that led to the balcony. He stepped outside and let the sun hit him. Judging by the heat, it was nearing midday. He could see the sea from where he stood. The sunlight glistened on the waves, creating pretty spots of light that almost looked like stars. He took a moment to just watch the tide going in and out. He had vague recollections of his mother taking him to the sea before she died. He must have only been about three or four at the time, so it was all a little fuzzy, but he remembered the water being cold on his feet. He remembered his mother splashing him and him squealing with delight. It sometimes made him sad to recall times like those, but mostly it just made him feel content. Whole. Living proof that he once had a mother that loved him.

After a while, he shook himself out of his slightly meditative state and headed back into his room to shower and get dressed. He wore black jeans despite the heat, because he refused to wear anything else, and besides, Baz found that he never really overheated anyway. He pulled on a black t shirt, and he even put sunglasses on, which he rarely did, but then again, he never really needed to. It rained essentially every day back at home.

Once he left his room and gone downstairs into the lobby, he almost immediately spotted the cute boy from yesterday. Steeling himself, he headed towards him. He needed to ask about breakfast anyway. He cleared his throat slightly as he approached him, just to make his presence known. "Um, hi" He said, removing his sunglasses and placing them on his head. He could have sworn he saw Simon blush, but then again, it was probably just wishful thinking.

-Simon-  
Simon, in all honesty, was still half asleep when Baz had arrived at the desk, however he soon woke up a bit when he saw him. He looked amazing. Effortlessly stylish and, he was wearing jeans. Simon had to really focus to actually take in what he was saying. He'd asked about breakfast. Simon glanced at the clock. It was eleven. They stopped serving breakfast at 10:30. He wished he could have extended breakfast for him, but he was already in enough trouble with his manager, he couldn't risk getting fired, not now. He looked at the other boy apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Pitch-" He started, before he was cut off. "You can call me Baz" He said. Simon's heart fluttered slightly. Had he really just told him that he could call him by his first name? Simon had to take a few moments to compose himself before he continued talking. 

"Ok, Baz" He said with a smile. "As, I was saying, we stop serving breakfast at half ten" He said, genuinely apologetic. Luckily for him, Baz didn't seem too bothered. "However" Simon continued, "there's an amazing patisserie about five minutes down from here. Me and my friend go all the time."

Baz nodded. "Ok great" He replied, preparing to go. Suddenly filled with confidence, Simon blurted, "I'd love to go with you, but, I have to work". In slight shock that he'd just indirectly stated that he would want to go on a date with Baz, he laughed a little, hoping to play it off as a joke. Baz simply smirked slightly and walked away. "Wow, Snow" He muttered to himself. "You really know how to play it cool".

-Baz-  
Baz smiled to himself as he left the hotel. Had Simon really just said he would like, no, love, to join him to eat breakfast?" He was so stupidly happy about it, that he walked right past that Patisserie and had to turn around when he reached the end of the street. Once safely inside the café, he joined the queue of people waiting to order. After a few seconds, he was aware of another presence behind him. It was just someone else in the queue though. However, after about a minute or so, They actually spoke to him.

"Hey". It was a girls voice. He turned around and found himself looking at a girl with blonde hair. She was quite pretty, but even before he spoke to her, he could sense an annoying, stuck up vibe about her. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, slightly confused. She giggled slightly. "Sorry, I just saw you in here and I recognised you. You're staying at the hotel just up the road from here, aren't you?" She was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Baz sighed. He could sense this type of girl from a mile off. Flirtatious, Slightly full of themselves. He decided it would be best to ignore her. He turned around "Mm" Was his response. She sadly, didn't take the hint. "I knew it!" She continued, in a mildly obnoxious tone. "So am I, I'm Agatha". She continued in this rather forward manner for quite some time, attempting to make small talk. Eventually, probably due to Baz ignoring her, she stopped talking to him, and instead started chatting to a someone who seemed more willing to actually engage in conversation. After a while, Baz reached the front of the queue and ordered a small black coffee and a croissant. He just hoped that Agatha, as she'd introduced herself as, wouldn't approach him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, it's been a while, I know, I'm sorry. This is kinda a short one but I've got a few ideas for the upcoming chapters, so expect those fairly soon.


	5. By the poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's just more of Simon being an awkward bean and avoiding Baz and Baz (of course) is jumping to conclusions and thinking that Simon isn't interested and they're both so oblivious.

-Simon-  
Simon sighed as he rested his head against the desk. It had been a long night, he was working a nightshift and then his manager was forcing him to work the next day. Simon was essentially sick to death of his godforsaken job, but, he had to tell himself repeatedly that this was his one source of income. He couldn't afford to quit and search for a new one. He was vaguely aware of Penny sliding behind the desk, and sitting down next to him. 

"you holding up ok?" She asked sympathetically. Simon groaned. "Only just" he mumbled. "Mage got me working the night shift again". Penny sighed, exasperated. "Simon, he can't do that, it's not legal for Crowley's sake!" Penny paused for a moment, before continuing. "You could get him arrested, y'know"

This seemed to get Simon's attention. "No!" He half-shouted. "Nah" He repeated, trying to play it off. "I don't wanna kick up a fuss, s'too much effort". Penny took a breath, clearly about to make a comment, but Simon cut her off. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it at this unholy hour."

Penny's face softened. "Sure" she replied. "Can I get you a coffee?" Simon smiled at her, tiredly. "Penny Bunce, I love you".

-Baz-  
Baz woke up from the best night's sleep he could remember having in a very long time. Rolling over, he checked if he had any new messages from Arabella. He didn't, but he didnt really mind, after all, he'd come on holiday to disconncect from his everyday life. He stepped on to his balcony, and realised that it was noticeably hotter than it had been yesterday. right about now, the pool looked more invitig than ever. Baz had always been self concious about his body. Not so much his figure, but his skin tone. Despite his half Egyptain heritage, he'd somehow inherited really pale skin. It didnt help that almost every other member of his family had tanned, olive skin. Sighing, he tried to tell himslef that nobody cared. Besides, it would proabably do him good to soak up some of the sun's rays. Still, as he walked down to the poolside, he kept his towel wrapped around his shoulders, as a sort of comfort.

As soon as he got in the water, however, he felt instantly better. The water was cool and refreshing. He felt relaxed, and he'd completely forgotten about how much he loved the water. He hadn't been swimming in years, and he often wondered why he'd stopped. He swam a few lengths, before getting out and finding a sunlounger to lie on, with the vain hope of tanning slightly.

After a while however, most likely due to the sun, he found himself quite dehydrated, and decided to order a drink. It was a little too early to be drinking anything alcoholic, but Baz let it slip, and he ordered a Mojito, because fuck it, why not.

-Simon-  
Simon groaned. "I swear to god, Pen, if a have to sit at this desk for one more second I'm gonna go insane".   
"If you wanna go and deliver a couple drinks for a bit, I can cover desk duty?" She suggested. "Then at least you can move around a bit". Simon nodded.  
"You know what, I might take you up on that offer" He chuckled, standing up, and making his way to the bar area. 

It had been going pretty smoothly, and Simon was actually quite glad to be on his feet, and outside in the sun. That was, until, 10 minutes later, because, of course he'd been sent to deliver a drink to bloody Baz, and of course he ws in bloody swimwear, and of course he was bloody ripped. He went bright red and paused for a moment, debating what he should do. Eventually he chickened out and hurriedly turned back to ask someone else to deliver it. He was aware that it was stupid, but damn that boy was gorgeous. Besides, he didn't think Baz had seen him anyway.

-Baz-  
He'd seen him. His heart sank a little as he saw Simon turn around and practically sprint in the other direction. What was so bad about him that Simon had to go to such great lengths to avoid him? He treid to brush it off, and managed to put it to the back of his mind for a grand total of three minutes, before he saw something that really pissed him off.

Simon was delivering a drink to that girl, Agatha, and what was worse, he seemed to be actually having a conversation with her. Simon quite literally had his back towards Baz, and when he walked away from her, he walked around the entire other side of the pool in order to avoid walking past him. Biting his lip, he stood up, draining the reminants of his cocktail as he did so. Baz wasn't good at a lot of things, but being pedantic happened to be one of them. He headed up to his room pissed off, and mildly tipsy, which was never a good combination.

-Simon-  
Simon sighed. He tended to sigh a lot, but even more so at this moment in time. Desk duty seemed preferable at this point. In an attempt to distract himself from the likes of Baz, he had stupidly fired up a conversation with a slightly ditzy blonde girl, who was shamelessly flirting with him, and could talk for England. Seriously, she did not stop talking. Whats worse was that she seemed to constantly be ordering drinks. 

During one particularly painful conversarion, he noticed Baz get up and leave. He was partially relieved that he didn't have to be distracted by him, but he was partially dissapointed by him. He was currently one of the only things making Simon's life worthwhile.

-Baz-  
Meanwhile, Baz had decided to be the most difficult guest he could possibly be. Just for the sole purpose that he was jealous, and still pissed off. It was habit that he had, that Baz could simply not let things go. 

He headed down to the lobby, and saw, to his pleasure, that Simon was back on desk duty. God, he looked so fucking cute. He had to stop momentarily, and remind himslef of his inscentive before he continued towards the desk, where he smacked his downs down on it, dramatically. For a brief period of time, he'd attended a performing arts school, so he knew how to get in character. Simon looked up sharply. "C-can I help?" He stuttered. He couldn't deny that he felt bad, but he had to keep telling himself that Simon had pissed him off, and he had to get his own back.

"Yeah, you can bloody help, or maybe you can't face me enough to actually do that." Confusion flashed across Simon's face. "I'm sorry?"  
Baz sighed,regaining composture. "I'd like to file a complaint." He stated firmly. He noticed that Simon's face and ears were tinged pink. "I'm really sorry. What would you like to file it about?"  
Baz raised his eyebrows. "I've just been left dissatisfied with my stay" He replied. "I don't think my needs are being catered to".  
Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, what's been bothering you specifically?". 

Baz folded his arms. "Well, I think you should keep serving breakfast until midday, firstly." He said sharply. "I'm on holiday, honestly, I should be able to sleep in without worrying that I'm gonna go hungry in the morning". Simon sighed. "I'm sorry about that, genuinely, but I don't have any control over that."   
"mhm" Baz murmured. "Also, I noticed that it took quite some time for my drink to be delivered this morning". 

Baz could definitely see Simon shift uncomfortably at that point. "Yeah, I don't think it's massively professional to avoid your guests". He continued.  
"Just because you've got a pretty face, don't think you can get away with everything". He said it without thinking, and instantly regretted it. He had to wrap it up, as quickly as he could.   
"Anyway, I'd just suggest you up your game, because I can easily file a complaint against you, so, watch it".  
He hadn't intended for it to sound so threatening, but there was nothing more he could say, so turning on his heel, he walked away, without another word said. He wasn't entirely sure that he felt better, but at least he'd let off some steam, if perhaps not quite in the way he'd intended.

-Simon-  
Simon was left confused, and quite upset. Not only was his job now potentially on the line, but it was Baz that was threatening him. He almost wanted to cry, but he didn't. He just wished he knew what he'd done to upset Baz so much. He'd seemed perfectly fine yesterday. Well, at least Baz had said he had a pretty face?


	6. Bitchy Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so basically Baz is a pile of salt with salt on top, with a side of salt and extra salt.

-Simon-  
The next couple of days were disastrous.   
"This is disastrous" he groaned, resting his head in his hands.  
Penny rolled her eyes. "Calm down, lover boy, he was probably just having a shitty day".   
Simon gave her a look. "Um, no, he hates me now, and he threatened to report me, so that I would get fired, for Crowley's sake".  
Penny sighed and folded her arms. "But do you really believe that"  
Simon shrugged, unhelpfully, and went back to his brooding.  
"Well, you better get over yourself, because you've gotta make a start on cleaning some of the rooms on the 4th floor, and his, is one of them" She continued, smirking at him.  
Simon pouted at her. "Pen-" he started, before he was cut off.  
"I don't wanna hear it. You're not getting out of this one, Snow"

Sighing to himself, he headed towards the lift, a mop and fresh towels in hand. He supposed he might as well start with Baz's, just to get it out of the way. Tentatively, he knocked on the door, and on receiving no reply, he was content that the room was definitely empty and he headed in. God, that boy really could not tidy. There were clothes strewn over the floor, an unmade bed. Still, he'd paid for full room service, and that included tidying the resident's rooms. He made quick work of the room; folding and hanging his clothes in the wardrobe, making his bed. He did feel like he was almost invading Baz's privacy, but, he was only doing his job. Once he was satisfied with the state of the bedroom, he headed to the bathroom. But, much to his horror, when he tried that handle, it was locked, which must mean...  
Of course! How could he have been so stupid. He could hear the shower running in the background, but in his tired state, he'd just assumed that that sound was coming from the water fountains outside. Groaning, he tried to make for the door, but it was too late. The bathroom door began to open , and out stepped Baz, in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Of course, as soon as Baz spotted him, lurking in the corner, all hell broke loose. "What the fuck!" He cried, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Simon turned scarlet.   
"I am so sorry, I didn't realise you were in here, god, I'm so sorry, fuck" He apologised. He'd really blown it this time. Now Baz would just see him as the pervy hotel employee that enjoys spying on people in the shower. Of course, he blundered out as quickly as possible, but in his haste to leave, he could have sworn he heard Baz mutter. "I'm not that irresistible, am I?"

-Baz-  
Of course it was a shock to Baz when he came out to see Simon stood there, but in a way, he was kind of pleased about it. The way Simon got so easily flustered was adorable, and he smirked to himself as he recalled the scarlet blush on his cheeks. He really had started to regret laying into him the previous day. He'd been planning to apologise about it, but he figured that things would be horrendously awkward between the two now. Still, he'd just have to put it behind him and apologise anyway. That was, if he wanted even that slightest chance that Simon would consider going out with him. He pulled some clothes on, and took a moment to appreciate the fact that Simon had now touched these. Smiling to himself a little, he headed out to find Simon once again, however this time, with slightly more aggressive intention.

-Simon-  
Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, as he headed back down to the lobby, he was pulled aside by none other than his manager, Mr Mage.  
"You are really testing my patience now, boy"  
Simon swallowed, terrified. "I'm sorry?" He managed to squeak out. HIs manager was probably one of the most intimidating and outright scary men, he'd ever had the misfortune of being associated with.  
"Don't play innocent with me, you know exactly what you've done."   
For a horrible moment, Simon thought that Baz had actually gone and reported him, so it was almost a slight relief when Mr Mage continued.  
"Don't think I don't see you, slacking on the job, chatting up girls by the pool".  
Simon glanced at the floor. "I'm really, really, sorry, it won't happen again, Sir, please"  
His manager narrowed his eyes. "It had better not, or I'm in my right mind to withdraw our deal"  
Simon gulped. "No, please, is there anything I can do".  
Mr Mage glared at him.   
"I just want proof, that you're a worthy and good employee"  
Simon hardly had time to process these words before the most unlikely thing occured.  
"Excuse me, but, I think I can prove that" A voice stated.  
Both of them spun around at the same time, and were faced with-  
"Baz?"

-Baz-  
Baz was just making his way towards the desk, when he spotted Simon being layed into by a nasty looking man, presumably his boss. The boy was clearly petrified, and Baz felt a surge of anger as he watched the fear dance behind Simon's eyes. He had had his fair share of difficult bosses, but never any as intimadating as that. As he edged closer, he was able to catch snippets of the conversation, and quite frankly, he was appauled. The way that his manager spoke to him was highly unprofessional, and judging by the tone of the conversation, this was definitely not the first time that a confrontation like this had occured. What was worse, was that Baz would almost certain that he didn't treat the other employees like this. He hadn't seen anything like this happen with anyone else. After a few minutes, it was all too much. He had to intervene.

Overwhelmed with a sudden wave of confidence, he sidled up to the two.  
"Excuse me, but, I think I can prove that." He heard himself saying it before he'd had a chance to process the consequences. Simon's manager was a lot scarier close up.  
"Oh, really? And how might that be?" He sneered.  
Baz took a deep breath. "well, ever since I arrived, your employee has been nothing but helpful" He started  
"He's constantly willing to help out, he works insanely hard, he's polite, friendly, and in my opinion, the best employee you have at that hotel"  
The Mage scowled before leaning close to Simon. Baz could just make out "You're off the hook, this time" before he stalked off.

Simon looked at him, confused, his big, blue eyes, wide with astonishment. After a short pause, he uttered "But, why?"  
Baz gazed at him. "Why what?"  
Simon raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Well, why did you help me out? After your complaints yesterday, I assumed you thought I was the worst employee, and then after this morning, I was certain I'd blown it".  
Baz chuckled softly. "Don't worry about this morning, how were you supposed to know. I'm very stealthy, you know".  
Simon giggled slightly and smiled, which made Baz's heart swell.   
"And as for yesterday, I was actually coming to aplogise, I was just...well, it doesnt matter, I'm just sorry"  
Simon grinned at him. "Apology accepted. Listen, I'm just so, so grateful. I'm pretty sure you just saved me my job. C-can I give you a hug?"  
Baz was just about to say "I'm not much of a hugger" before Simon was on him, his arms wrapped tightly around Baz's torso.  
And Baz savoured every second of it.


	7. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit goes dOwn bro (kinda short lol sorry but hopefully there'll be a few chapters coming out soon.)

-Simon-  
Ever since the whole manager situation, Simon had found himself getting along with Baz better than he ever had before. Sometimes Baz would just come into the lobby and chat to Simon whilst he was working. He found that he could finally allow himself to relax around the boy, and not have to avoid him at all costs due to sheer embarrassment. He was driving Penny up the wall day by day talking about Baz, and all in all, things were looking up.

It was about 7:30 in the evening. The pool had just closed, and Simon was on cleanup duty. Seeing as nobody was around, he'd decided to put his music on, and he found himself singing along, to his favourites, even if slightly out of tune. Simon's music taste, although he would describe it as the best music in modern society, wasn't very tasteful. A bit of One Direction here, a couple of show tunes there, but that didn't stop him singing along, and dancing at times, which for some unfathomable reason seemed to annoy Penny greatly. Still, there was nobody out now that the pool was closed, so he didn't really have to worry about potential judgment.

-Baz-  
Baz, having lost his sunglasses, was heading outside to see if he'd left them by the pool. That was when he spotted Simon, singing endearingly along to "steal my girl" by One Direction. He suddenly found himself unable to breathe, or function at all. It was probably the most adorable sight he'd ever seen, not that he'd ever admit it to Simon's face. Eventually, he remembered the whole reason he actually came out in the first place, as he spotted his sunglasses on one of the loungers near the pool. He walked over and picked them up, which was when Simon became aware of Baz's presence, and promptly shut up, a bright pink blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks

"Oh god, how much of that did you hear?" Simon asked Baz, avoiding all eye contact. Baz simply smirked.  
"Oh, I heard enough to know that perhaps singing isn't your forte" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "And One Direction, really? I thought you were better than that".  
Simon pouted. "So you're telling me that you don't enjoy a classic bit of Harry Styles?" He asked.  
"I hate to admit it" Baz said, accompanied by a slight chuckle.

"I've pretty much finished cleaning up, so we can just sit out here and talk if you like?" Simon asked, gesturing for Baz to sit down.  
Baz nodded. "Yeah, why not, but only if you're gonna turn that off"  
Simon shook hs head "um, no way, you can't silence Niall Horan like this" He replied, turning his music up.

They were halfway through "What makes you beautiful" when Simon sprung to his feet. "Hey, we should dance" He said, flashing a smile at Baz.  
Baz snorted. "No way, never ever, especially not to One Direction" He said, plainly. Simon merely brushed it off.  
"I think you mean yes, definitely yes, especially to One Direction" He laughed, pulling Baz to his feet.  
"Come on, pretty please, just for me?" He asked, batting his eyes at Baz, who scowled at him  
"Fine" He grumbled eventually. Simon grinned and grabbed Baz's hands.

It was safe to say that Simon, nor Baz, could dance in the slightest bit. They were uncoordinated, and messy, but Simon was laughing, and even Baz started smiling after a while.  
They'd only been dancing for a few minutes before a slower song came on.

"I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead"

Simon blushed slightly when he heard the song, but he didn't stop dancing, in fact, he edged slightly closer.  
The song went on, and the sun started to set. Simon could feel Baz's breath on his neck. This was closer than they had ever been before, but still, they held on to each other, until the song was almost over.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song"

Baz's breath hitched in his throat. Simon was right there in front of him, the last golden rays of the evening sun illuminating his face.

"I don't deserve this"

Simon's mouth is hanging ever so slightly open (mouth breather) and Baz just wants to kiss him, and he could kiss him, he could kiss him right now if he wanted to.

"You look perfect tonight"

And that's when Baz does kiss him. He feels his lips crash against Simon's, and it tastes sweet, kind of like cherry scones, and it feels like coming home.

-Simon-  
Simon, of course, is taken aback, but he eases into the kiss, because, fuck it, this is what he wanted from day 1, and he doesn't care if fucking Mr Mage sees or not, because he's kissing Baz, and Baz is kissing him, and his lips taste cool, almost like peppermint, and holy shit kissing boys is so great, especially when it's Baz Pitch, and just for that moment, nothing else mattered, because it was just him and Baz, against the world.


	8. It's all downhill from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more shit goes dOwn my dudes. Yeah I really can't write summaries whoops.

-Baz-  
Baz pulled away eventually, for lack of air. His eyes met Simon's and he smiled.  
"Wow" He breathed eventually. Simon blushed.  
"yes, wow" he replied. Baz felt Simon reach down, and take his hand.  
The next few moments were spent in contented silence, until eventually Simon spoke.

"I thought you were way out of my league" He said, with a grin, still blushing slightly. Baz smirked.  
"I am way out of your league, Snow"   
Simon smiled, and shoved him slightly.  
"To be fair, I thought you were into that blonde girl" Baz admitted, staring at the floor slightly. Simon looked at him, almost incredulous.  
"Agatha? Holy shit never no way"  
Baz chuckled slightly. "Well, that's good news" He replied, although on second thought he added "Maybe not for her though"  
Simon yawned slightly and checked his watch. The sun had fully set now, and the stars were out, casting Baz in a silvery glow, which, admittedly, did kinda accentuate his paleness, but it did give him an aura of mystery.

"Um, it's getting late" Simon said, his voice tinged with disappointment. Baz nodded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, though?" He asked, letting go of Simon's hand. Simon nodded enthusiastically.  
"Of course" he replied. Baz grinned. "Ok, see you later, then" He said gently, beginning to walk back inside.   
"Sleep well" Simon called after him. Baz didn't even try to hide the grin that plastered his face. Surely things couldn't get any better than this.

Baz collasped onto his bed, as soon as he entered his room. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, but he pivked his phone up, to quickly check through his messages before he went to bed. He'd been texting with Arabella slightly, but not that much, so he was surprised to see that he had 3 voicemails from her. As soon as he started listening to them, he could detect that something was wrong.

"Baz, oh god, Baz, um, my Mum's just been sent to hospital.  
Heart failure, Baz I'm so scared please ring me back"

Baz's heart pounded in his chest as he clicked the next one.

"God Baz, this is so selfish of me, you're supoosed to be having a nice time but I'm at the hospital and I'm alone and oh god Baz please pick up oh god oh god"

Arabella was frantic, he could tell. It was scary to hear her like this, he'd only seen her like this once before, when her dad died. The next message was short, and Baz swallowed as he started to listen.

"She's gone, Baz, she's gone"

That was it. Baz still had a week left of his holiday. A week left with Simon. Fucking fuck why did this have to happen now. He knew one thing for sure, however. He had to see Arabella. She'd been there for him through everything, and now he had to be there for her. Arabella's mother was like a second mother to Baz. She'd been there when his own mother had died, and Baz felt like crying himself. She was such a strong woman, he could believe she was gone. Still he had to stay strong, he couldn't break down now.

He immediately started looking at train tickets. The ealiest train left at 7:00 am. He'd have to get a taxi at around 6:30. It was early, but that didn't matter, he needed to see her. He just wished he'd be able to see Simon before he left, and tell him why he had to go, but Simon's shift would have finished by now, and he didn't start work again until 7:00, which would mean he would just miss him in the morning. 

Sighing, Baz started to pack his bags, and eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
His alarm woke Baz at 6:00 am, and he got ready quickly, and headed into the lobby with his luggage. He hoped and prayed that Simon would have started work early, or that maybe even that girl that Simon was friends with would be working, but it was just some middle aged woman he hadn't seen before, sitting behind the desk. He checked out, and headed out to the front of the hotel, where his taxi was waiting.

All of the journey to to the station, Baz thought about Simon. When he arrived at the station, he bought a cheap cappucino that was lukewarm and too milky, and then he started to think about Arabella, all alone, with no family, no friends, crying her eyes out at the hospital. The train journey dragged on, but eventually he arrived at his dreary, grey hometown. 

He realised that Arabella probably wouldn't be at the hospital anymore, so he jumped on the bus, and got off just around the corner from her apartment. After a brief walk, he arrived at her front door and rang the bell. There was nor reply for a couple of minutes, until he heard footsteps shuffling down the hallway,a nd a few seconds later, a tired looking, red eyed, tear stained Arabella opened the door.

"Baz" She whispered, before throwing her arms around him. Baz could feel her boddy heaving against his, sobbing. He held her tight, and did not let go, until it started raining and they had to step inside. He sat Arabella down on her sofa, and busied himself making the tea. After it had brewed, he set them down on the coffee table, and Arabella just told him everything.

The tea had started to go cold, but neither of them had really wanted it anyway, Arabella was lying with her head on Baz's chest, and Baz, absent mindedly, was playing with her hair. However he realised that it was starting to get late, and he'd have to leave soon, because the last buses would be running about now and he needed to get back home. 

He started to stand up, but Arabella grabbed his hand and looked at him longingly. "Baz, please stay, I dont want to be alone" She was scared, really scared, Baz could see that, but he had to leave. "Where would I sleep?".  
Arabella gestured to the sofa, "you can sleep here, or i don't know, Baz, please" She looked at him. "Baz" She whispered.

And then she kissed him.

Baz was taken completely by surprise, but he pushed her away. "Bella" He said, disbelievingly.   
She looked hurt, but Baz knew that she was just feeling alone, and scared.  
"Bella, you didn't mean that" He continued. "Your defenses are down, and you're frightened".  
She frowned. "No" She said firmly. "That's not true"  
Baz interjected. "Bella-" but he was cut off.  
"What, so you don't like me? You're probably disgusted by the thought of dating me, god im so stupi-"  
"Bella, I'm gay" Baz interrupted. 

Arabella was silent, and then her face darkened. "You-you're gay?". She almost spat the words out.  
Baz didn't know what to say. "Bella-" He started, but she cut him off.  
"Dont 'Bella' me" She scowled  
"Get away from me, get out, you unatural, you disgusting" She continued, struggling to form her sentences. 

Baz didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his suitcase, and walked out, shutting the door gently behind him.   
Arabella was his best and only friend. Her mother was like family to him.  
When he eventually arrived at his apartment, it all hit him like a ton of bricks. There he was, alone in some miserable town. Friendless, familyless, Simonless.

It was then, that Baz finally let himself cry.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the aftermath of everything. Yeah, not a fun chapter either, yikes.

-Simon-  
Simon was positively floating as he made his way into reception the next morning. Baz had kissed him. Baz Pitch. Basilton Grimm Pitch. Tyrannus Basilton- (you get the idea).  
He grinned at Penny as he took a seat behind the desk. "Good morning Miss Bunce, looking absolutely beautiful today" He said, giving her a wink.  
Penny gave him a brief look of conclusion, before the realisation hit her.  
"Oh my god you kissed him"  
Simon grinned. "Yep, yep I did". 

The next thing he knew, Penny was flying towards him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "I'm so happy for you, Snow!" She cried, pulling away and ruffling his hair with his hand. He normally hated it when she did that, because it messed up his already unruly bush of curls, but he was too elated to care. "Thanks Pen, I probably wouldn't have got him without you saving me from potentially horrendously embarrasing occurences".  
She rolled her eyes. "Shush, it was all you and your natural charm"  
Simon shook his head. "Nah, you definitely helped"  
She grinned "Of course I did, you're a mess Snow"  
He pouted at her. "Alright, I'm trying to compliment you, there's no need to be so mean"  
"Oh, you know I love you" She replied with a laugh.

She turned away, glancing at the lift. "Where is Prince Charming anyway?" She asked.  
"Its 9 am, Pen, you know he doesn't get up until at least half 10"  
She shrugged "I dunno, I though maybe he'd get up early, y'know, just for you?"  
Simon glanced at her, eyes aglow. "D'you think he will?" He asked excitedly.  
She shrugged. "Wait and see"

An hour later there was still no sign of Baz. Simon was getting slightly agitated, but he tried to calm himslef down. After all, he was getting on Penny's nerves constantly asking about him.

Another hour went by.

And another.

And another.

Even Penny was wondering wher he was at this pont. Simon had gone past wondering, and had gone into full blown crisis. "Oh god Pen, it was a bad kiss wasnt it. It was awful. He's avoiding me. Oh this is so embarrasing"  
Peny turned to him. "Would you calm down? You're just overreacting, he probably-" She stopped sudddenly, mid sentence, staring at the computer screen.  
"He probably what, Penny? What is it". She shook her head, silent.  
"Penny let me see, what is it".  
Penny half heartedly tried to shield the screen from Simon, but she knew he needed to see.  
Simon got past her, and stared at the screen expectantly.  
There it was, clear as day.   
"Mr Basilton Pitch: checked out at 6:07 am" Simon breathed faintly.  
"I'm so sorry, Si" Penny whispered.  
Simon just shook his head.

-Baz-  
Baz woke up bleary eyed the next morning.  
There was a moment of bliss, as he took in his surroundings, until he remembered everything that had happened.  
He remembered as a toddler, every problem he ever encountered could be fixed with a long nap. He wish that rule still applied in adult life, because everything still hurt just as much.  
He lay on his back for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, he ambled into the kitchen to make coffee, vainly hoping that that hot coffee would make things feel better.   
It didn't, but at least he was more awake now.

He had no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't scheduled another appointment with his therapist until he got back, which was in just over a week. Besides, he didn't think he could face talking things through with him anyway.  
That also meant he wan't due to go back to work until next week either. He contemplated ringing in and telling them he was back early, but then he remembered that Arabella would be there.   
He'd have to find a new job as well, then.  
His whole godforsaken life had been derailed. The only good thing he had ledt was Simon, and he didn't even have him anymore either.  
Strangely, he didn't want to cry anymore, though perhaps he just didn't have any tears left to cry. He didn't really feel anything.  
He knew what was going to happen. He was going to go back into the place he had about a year ago. A horrible, dark place, that he hoped he'd never go into again.

At least the last time he was there, he had Arabella to drag him out of bed to his therapy sessions, to make sure he was eating and drinking, and she was there to listen to him cry.  
He wished he hadn't said anything about him being gay. He knew she was toxic. He knew that he couldn't go back in time and change things, but he needed a friend, and Arabella was the best he'd ever had.

Distantly, he felt tears streaming from his eyes again, though he wasn't really aware of anything apart from his own raging brain.  
A few blocks dwn, Arabella was doing exactly the same, and across the other end of the country, so was Simon. 

It was all just one, neverending mess.


	10. Apparently things can get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finds out something that Simon's been hiding and she highkey flips out bc she's a protective friend. Basically some Simon and Penny friendship

-Penny-  
Penny yawned as she walked through the doors of the hotel. She was on the early shift, and not happy about it. She slammed her bag on to the table and sat down behind the desk, resting her head in her hands. It was after a few minutes, however, that she heard a strange, muffled noise coming from one of the supply cupboard. Her initial though was that there was some kind of animal in there, but she realised that was a stupid idea, bes ides, what would draw an animal to a bare supply cupboard with only a few mops in there. She listened again, more intently this time, but heard nothing. She decided, perhaps, that her tired brain had just imagined the noise. 

However, after some time, she heard it again, a distinct scuffling noise, followed by the sound of someone yawning. There was a person in there. It was then that Penny started to freak out a little. Who was it? Was it one of the guests, or worse some random person? She was the only person working in the hotel at that time. Even the cleaners didn't arrive for another half an hour. In fact, Penny had actually arrived slightly early, so that she could finish work earlier.

A sudden loud bump brought her back to the matter on hand. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just go over there and open it. Whats the worst that could happen, right? Breathing shallowly, she edged around the side of the reception desk, and began to make her way over to the cupboard as quietly as possible. With a shaking hand (which was very rare for Penny as she was a higly rational person), she reached out to unlock the door. Counting down from 3 in her head, she prepared herself to just pull it open.

When she got to 1, she braced herself, and yanked hard on the door, stepping quickly back as she did so.  
The door swung open, only to reveal

"Simon!?"

-Simon-  
He hadn't properly realised before it was enirely too late. 

Nobody normally got to the hotel at this hour, let alone Penny of all people. Normally he would have had time to get dressed, and sneak a shower in one of the unaccomodated rooms before anyone arrived. However, today he had woken up late, and was cutting it fine as he was. He'd woken up after Penny had arrived, so he didn't hear the doors opening. He tried to go about getting changed when he heard a slight stirring from outside. And it was only when he realised that someone was directly on the other side of the door, that he knew it was too late, there was nothing he could do.

The door started to open, rapidly. Simon braced himself, hoping it would just be some random employee, or his manager, but no, it had to be

"Penny!"

Penny started at him, mouth agape.  
"Simon why the hell are you here?"

Simon tried to look anywhere but into her eyes. His tongue darted out, decorating his slightly chapped lips with a glassy sheen. Hurriedly, he tried to think of some kind of excuse, desperately clutching at straws.

"I, um, I was looking for something, I got here early."

Penny just stared at him. "Simon, who do you take me for? Why in Crowley's name, where you sleeping in a cupboard?"  
Simon bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Because this is where I live" 

-Penny-  
Penny took Simon by the hand, in a state of slight confusion, and led him to the dining area where she pushed a hot cup of coffee in front of him.  
"Simon Snow you have some serious explaining to do".

Simon sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her everything now, there was no point in hiding the truth.  
"Well, I don't have enough money to afford renting a flat or anything, and so I set up an agreement with Mr Mage that I could sort of...live here?"

"It's because the bastard underpays you, and then he thinks he's making things better by letting you sleep in a cupboard? He doesn't even let you sleep in one of the rooms?"  
"Penny-" Simon started, but she cut him off.

"No, Simon, he's tricking you into thinking he's the good guy in this situation, because its 'oh so kind of him to let you sleep in a fucking cupboard' when he could just pay you an acceptable wage, and you wouldn't even be homeless in the first place! Christ Simon, how long has this gone on for?"

Simon looked away. "Ever since i started work here"  
Penny inhaled sharply and smacked her hands on the table. "Thats nearly two and a half years, Simon! That is not ok! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me is all". He mumbled.  
Penny got up, her eyes slightly glassy, on the verge of tears. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, embracing him warmly.  
"Simon, you never have to worry about that. You should have just told me, ok?"

He nodded, burying his head into her shoulder. "But what do I do, Penny?".  
She pulled away from him, glancing at him as though he was slightly stupid. "You live with me, you idiot".

Simon looked at her. "Penny, I can't."  
Penny wouldn't hear of it. "Of course you can, and you will. Even if it's only until you find your feet."  
Simon nodded. "But how will I ever find my feet if Mr Mage won't even pay me properly?"  
"We get the police involved of course. That's not ok, Simon, he won't get away with it. Besides, do you really think that you're gonna stay at this bloody hotel job forever? Not bloody likely."

Simon grinned at her and threw his arms around her neck.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"I'm ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry for inactiveness but I'm just the worst like that ;). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's kinda another short one again whoops.


	11. Can't wait any longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you know what's good for me? That's mY OPINION!!1!1!  
> Also Baz is a bit stupid.

-Simon-  
Simon had been living at Penny's apartment for a week or so, now, but naturally, he'd already made himself at home. It's not like he particularly had shedloads of belongings, living in a supply cupboard. Unhelpfully, Penny had a one bedroom apartment, but Simon was perfectly content sleeping on the sofa, but it didn't really matter either way, as they'd started apartment hunting anyway. The only problem, was money. More specifically, the entirely inadequate wages that Mr Mage was paying him. Penny didn't hesitate to bring the matter up every day.

"Simon, you've gotta report him or something, it's not legal you know"  
Simon looked up from his coffee, absently wiping away his milk moustache.  
“Penny, there’s no point, what if I lose my job, there’s no point in changing things now, its fine.”  
Penny sighed, exasperated. “Simon, it’s not fine, though, and so what if you lose your job? It’s not like it’s your dream job or anything.”

Simon was silent for a moment, biting his lip, clearly trying to avoid answering her back.  
I took a moment, but eventually Penny realised Simon’s hesitance.   
“Oh” she said softly. “You want to stay, to see if he’ll come back, don’t you?”

Simon nodded, but it was ever so slight, it was barely noticeable. He could feel his eyes prick with tears, and he just needed to get away for a bit. He mumbled something incoherent at Penny, and hurried out the door, just walking, and walking to escape his thoughts, until eventually, he could escape them no longer, and he sat at the seafront, and just cried and cried, as the tide went in and out, and in. And out.  
-Baz-  
He wasn’t getting better. But, then again, maybe he was. He was too tired to tell, too tired and too sad. Baz hated the word ‘sad’. It was such a vague word. It didn’t express nearly as much as he was feeling. But he was just sad, and that’s all there was to describe it. He had been angry, and frustrated, and hopeless. But he’d gone past all that now. He was too tired to feel, he was just, just sad, and he was done with feeling sad. Well and truly, one hundred percent, finished with it.

He knew he had to see his therapist again. He couldn’t remember how long it had been, a few weeks, months? Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had a shower. If it wasn’t for the date on the clock next to his bed, he wouldn’t even know what day it was. He was a mess. But nobody cared. No one would miss him from work. He had no family to care about him, no friends. Nobody in the world that had even noticed he was gone. Except maybe just one, but Baz wasn’t even sure if Simon remembered him. But anyway, he had to start somewhere. Maybe that was just a shower, but it was a start.

So shower he did. He felt better. Not loads, barely even a little, but better. Just ever so slightly. He was still tired, and still sad, but he knew he should probably check in on his therapist. He pulled on some vaguely clean clothes, and some sunglasses, to hid the bags under his eyes, and pulled his damp hair into a somewhat manbun, before heading out the door. It was a grizzly day, but it was refreshing to feel fresh air on his face again, smell the scent of rain on tarmac, hear the chatter of people as they passed by. He’d half forgotten what his town looked like. The tacky plastic gnomes outside the gardens of the pensioners. The twelve-year olds that would sit in the brick wall behind the park, and chew gum, and skateboard. Just the little quirks, the little things that you only notice when you haven’t seen them in a while. Sure, lots of things felt bleak as well, but little by little, things were getting better, even if Baz couldn’t tell.

His therapist was only a few streets along. But in order to get there, he had to pass the train station. Perhaps it’s because he was immersed in the feeling of being outside, and free again, maybe it was because he was so sleep deprived, but instead of turning left at the station like he was supposed to, he walked straight in. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was crazy, his mind was screaming at him to just stop and turn around. But all at once, he was buying tickets to Torquay, and was boarding a train, and sitting next to an old woman, who was going to visit her grandson. All this, with only his house keys, and an almost expired debit card. But it all felt ok, because this was what he needed, more than any therapy session. Everything was going to be just fine, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates? I don't know her.  
> Yikes but fr tho I'm so sorry. Exams suck.


	12. It's a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write chapter summariessss, but yeah, next chapters gonna be a BIG one yikes.

-Baz-  
Baz must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was being nudged by an elderly woman, that smelt of lavender, and slightly stale butterscotch. It took him a moment to realise where he was, and why the seat was so prickly beneath him, and why there was even and old lady beside him in the first place, but in a second or two, things clocked and he realised what he'd done- the actual scale of the situation he'd put himself in. 

God he was so stupid. What on earth had compelled him to get the train halfway across the country with barely a belonging to his name? Oh yeah. Simon. Simon, who Baz had left immediately after they'd kissed. Simon, who probably hated his guts now. But still. It was Simon. That's why he'd done it.

"Excuse me dear, I really do need to get off". Baz jumped slightly, and stared blankly at the pensioner for a moment, lost in thought. "Yeah, sorry" He replied vacantly, standing up to allow her to leave. He still had hours left of the journey, so clearly he'd only been asleep for about half an hour. Sighing, flopped back into his seat. Everything would be just fine. That's what he tried to tell himself anyway. But if he knew what Simon was doing the previous evening. If he'd known what he would face when he got up there, he'd probably get straight off the train, and go back home.

 

-Simon-  
Lots of stuff had happened last night. Simon lay in his bed the next morning, his mind racing. After he'd left. Penny, naturally, came to find him and comfort him, and from there onwards, stuff ensued that he never would have planned in a million years.

 

Simon had stopped crying, and was lying in Penny's lap, when the idea arose.   
"You need to move on, Simon".  
Simon laughed vaguely, his nose still slightly blocked from crying.   
"And how exactly am I gonna do that?" He asked, sitting up and facing her. Penny was silent for a moment, before she spoke. 

"Ask someone out".  
Simon raised his eyebrows, before realising she was actually serious.  
"No. No way. What about Baz? Besides, who would I even ask, I mean-" Simon began to ramble before he was cut off.  
"Fuck Baz, he's a dick for leaving you, and why don't you ask Agatha?"

"Agatha, that blonde girl that would stop pestering me her entire stay?" Simon replied, slightly incredulous.  
"Aw, give her a chance, Si, maybe she's not such a flirt once you get to know her, and anyway, at least you know she's into you"  
Simon frowned. "Anyway, she was here on holiday, she probably lives miles away."

Penny shook her head. "I checked out her details when she first arrived at the hotel, because I thought you might like her. Before you met Baz, obviously, and she actually only lives about half an hour away. Her mobile number is in our records. This is a fool proof plan."  
Simon scowled.  
"Oh, go on, Si, it's just one date, what’s the worst that can happen?"

Penny continued to stare at him until he gave in.  
“Fine! Whatever, one date.”   
Penny grinned. “Ok, let’s go call her now.”  
“Now! Why?”  
“So I can know for certain that you actually do it”.   
“Ugh, ok”.

Simon and Penny made their way to the hotel so they could trawl through the records and find her number.  
Much to Simon’s dismay, it didn’t take long for Penny to find her number and give it to him. There was no way out now.  
Penny grinned triumphantly and sat on the desk, kicking her legs against the wood. 

“This is so stupid” Simon muttered, as he hit dial. She picked up after just 3 rings.  
“Hello?”   
Simon sighed, looking at Penny for encouragement. “Hey, it’s Simon from the Hace Sol hotel”

(Simon cringed at the name, why was it in Spanish? It just sounded stupid, and a bit pretentious. But mainly stupid. But to be honest the English translation was probably a worse name for a hotel, but still.)

“It’s Agatha, right?” He continued.  
“Yeah, what did you need?”  
“This might sound a little out of the blue, but do you wanna go on, like, uh, a date with me, maybe?” Simon cursed himself for his awkwardness.  
“I’d love to!” Agatha replied, with an enthusiasm that worried Simon slightly.

“Ok, there’s this Italian place along the seafront in Torquay, ‘bello mare’. How about tomorrow at seven?”.  
Agatha agreed, just as enthusiastically, before Simon said goodbye and hung up. 

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Penny asked, the same smug grain painting her lips. Simon rolled his eyes at her.   
“No.” He admitted. “Can we go home now?”  
Penny nodded, and the two went back to their apartment, and following that, to bed. That just about brings us up to now.


	13. It was all going so well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz arrives. Stuff happens. Just read it, and pls don't hate me :))))

-Simon-

After a considerable time, Simon decided to get up. It was only about 7:30, and he didn't have work (for once), but he'd woken up early, and rather tragically, wasn't able to get back to sleep. He sat up and rose from the sofa-bed in Penny's living room, and began to make coffee, keeping quiet so he didn't wake his roommate.

Half way through making coffee, however, Simon decided to make some cherry scones. It was a spontaneous decision, but Simon tended to stress-bake, and what better to make than his favourite food on the planet. Not long afterwards, Penny emerged from her bedroom, wrapped in a dressing gown. She wasn't normally a morning person, but Simon noticed that she seemed to be in a relatively good mood.  
"Oh my gosh are you baking scones because the smell delicious" She sighed, leaning against her doorframe, and closing her eyes to revel in the scent.

Simon grinned.  
"It's just a little batch, they didn't turn out the best, but I'm sure they'll still be good". Penny chuckled.  
"I should have made you my roommate years ago".   
"Who said any of them were for you?"

Penny scoffed at him and playfully batted him on the arm.  
"You're covered in flour by the way."  
Simon laughed.   
"Would you expect any less from Simon Snow? Besides, you don't have any aprons, so it's your fault."  
Penny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Snow."

-Baz-

Every minute drew Baz closer to Simon. He still couldn't tell if this was good or bad. Baz checked his watch, then realised he wasn't wearing it, and looked up at the digital clock at the end of the train carriage instead. It was 6:25.

When he checked a minute later, it was 6:26, as you would expect. Baz sighed and leant against the cool window of the train, watching the countryside speed past him. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, it was spring after all, but the world around was gradually darkening anyway, the trees slowly fading into silhouettes.

-Simon-

Simon had no idea what he'd been doing for the past 11 hours, but the light was fading and taking the day with it, the hours slipping through his fingers like sand. It was an hour until his date until he had a sudden realisation

"Penny".

Penny looked up from her book.  
"Hm?".  
"I don't have anything to wear."

Penny stood up.  
"Oh Simon, couldn't you have thought about this sooner".  
Simon stood up as well, subconsciously mirroring her movement.  
"Let's not dwell on what I could've done, what am I supposed to do now?".

Penny sighed.  
"Relax, Simon, you can choose and outfit, I'll buy it for you." 

Simon frowned. Penny was slightly better off than her, but 'hotel staff' wasn't one of the highest paying jobs in the world, and Simon knew that Penny could do with saving her money, rather than spending it on him. 

"Pen..." He started.  
"Let's not turn this into a debate, Si, let me do this one thing for you, it's what friends do".  
Penny was stubborn and determined, and Simon knew that there was no point trying to argue with her when she was like this. Still, he vowed himself to pay her back and a much later date.

It didn't take long to pick an outfit. A plain t-shirt, a blazer. Some smart jeans that weren't faded or ripped like all of his others (they weren't fashionably ripped, Simon just managed to break all of his clothing). He wasn't really taking this date seriously, so it didn't really matter what he wore. He was still nervous though.

-Baz-

It was 6:49, and Baz train was pulling into the station.

-Simon-

It was 6:49, and Simon was saying goodbye to Penny, as he left for his date, and she went to work.

-Baz-

It was 6:50, and Baz was thinking about Simon.

-Simon-

It was 6:50, and Simon was thinking about Baz.

-Baz-

It was only after Baz had got off the train, left the station, and was waiting for a taxi, when he realised he had no idea where he would even find Simon. He didn’t know where he lived, he didn’t know if he’d be working. Baz hadn’t even booked a place to stay.

Once he’d finally got one of the taxi drivers to notice him, he just said the first thing that made sense.  
“The Hace Sol hotel, please”.

He didn’t care if Simon was working or not. He’d wait for him. 

-Penny-

Penny hated working this shift. Simon wasn’t working, and she had to stay in the same spot all night, behind the same bloody desk. She’d thought about quitting her job so many times. The idea floated around her head all night. But she needed money right now, especially with Simon’s sickening excuse for a wage.

Not a day went past where she didn’t think about reporting Mr Mage to the authorities. But she knew that Simon would have to be ok with it. After all, it wasn’t her going through that injustice. That’s why she stayed here at this job that she hated. For Simon.

-Baz-

The taxi drive felt shorter than it had before, which was strange, since the train journey seemed to take so long.

Before he knew it, he was being dropped off by the doors, and watching the car turn away from him, and disappear into the distance.

Baz had been scared many a time in his life. His heart had pounded in his chest more times than he could count. But he’d never felt apprehension like this. Stomach churning nerves. Fear. Anxiety. Yet, at the same time, complete serenity. When he walked through those doors, he’d either be greeted by Simon. Or just another employee. If he asked to see Simon, he’d either be ushered towards him, or be told that he’d not there.

Whichever option he was faced with, he knew he’d prefer the other. He needed to see Simon, but he didn’t want to face him. Baz knew that if he stood alone with his thoughts for even a moment longer, he’d most likely have a panic attack, so, almost without noticing, he found himself entering the revolving doors, and staring straight ahead. He found that the person that he locked eyes with, was not Simon, but Simons friend.

Penny.

-Penny-

Penny almost ended up dismissing Baz, in her fatigue, that had almost sent her into a boredom induced coma, or so she thought. It was only when her brain had registered the features of the man she’d just dismissed, when she experienced almost a feeling of déjà vu, but not quite.

Her eyes shot upwards, and sure enough, there he was. The boy that had broken Simon’s heart. Baz.

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here again” She said, her voice dripping with anger and distaste.

Professionality was long gone. She watched as the male swallowed, clearly uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. At least she had the intimidation factor, which gave her an added confidence boost. Penny, normally the sweetest girl on earth, wasn’t very experienced in the fierceness sector, but somehow the anger that came when someone had hurt her friends, enabled her intimidation to come quite naturally.

It was a moment until the boy spoke.

“Is Simon working here at the moment? I’d like to see him”

Penny could see that he was trying to remain calm and courteous, but she heard the ever so slight tremor in the way he spoke. She rose from her chair, so they were now standing face to face, and locked eyes with him.

“Do you really think you have any right to see him?” She half spat, raising her eyebrows in a way that said. ‘I should really be incredulous, but I’m kinda not because I’d expect no less from a dick like you.’

Baz tried to interject, but Penny continued.

“Do you have any idea what you put him through. Do you have any idea how upset he’s been? He’s only just moving, and now you swan in like nothings wrong. You will not see him.”  
Penny was almost taken aback by the passion in her voice, by her anger.

-Baz-

Baz knew he might have fucked things up a bit, but god, not this much.

As he stood there, exposed under the frankly terrifying, not to mention shame inducing eyes of this girl, he began to think through every little thing that had happened in the short time since he’d last seen Simon. The loss the only two people that cared about him. The depression. The isolation. Simon had been his one coping mechanism, and now he’d fucked that up too. He wasn’t going to cry though. Not here. Not now. He could feel his vision beginning to blur. He could feel the hotness rapidly rising on his cheeks. But he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

He most certainly was.

He wiped the tears away, mortified, but they kept coming despite his efforts, and internal protesting. Despite everything, he had to leave on good terms. Well, the best terms he was ever going to leave on, considering the situation.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot. You don’t have to, and I know you probably won’t, but please tell Simon that none of this was his fault, it’s all mine, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Then he turned and walked out as fast as he could.

-Penny-

Penny was shocked. She felt awful too. She knew she shouldn’t, considering what Baz had done, but she knew what it was like to be reduced to tears by somebody. Deep down, she realised she needed to find Baz. To comfort him and the very least.

She ran to the doors, and burst outside, the sea air hitting her like a wall. She could see the towns lights illuminating the scene, like this was some sort of play. It was dramatic enough to be a scene in a play, she thought. Her eyes darted in more directions than she thought possible, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of movement, hear a breath, see a silhouetted figure walking away. But she saw nothing.

Until she realised that he was sitting right across, the road, hunched on a bench, his knees pulled to his chest, and his face obscured.

“Baz”. She breathed, slowly walking over and sitting next to the boy. It felt strange to share such an intimate moment with a mere acquaintance, but it had to be done.

-Baz-

Baz didn’t answer her. He didn’t even look up. He knew he was there, but he’d never been good at expressing emotions in front of people. Not even at therapy. The only person he’d really cried in front of (before now) was… Arabella.

Just like that, a new wave of emotion struck him so hard, that, even though he was mortified, his crying began to be audible. A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him to get it out, just talk it through, and as much as he tried to ignore it, he realised he couldn’t go on bottling up his emotions like this. So he lifted his head up, and ended up telling Penny everything.

-Penny-

Penny listened.

She took in everything. And the more she took in, the shittier she felt. By the end of it all, she was crying too. Half because she was generally just a very empathetic person, but half because she felt so awful that she’d been so harsh on him. She couldn’t imagine how she’d feel, if Simon turned against her.

He’d been through so much, and yet he still blamed himself. She shuffled towards him slightly, and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him into a hug.

-Baz-

Normally he’d flinch away. At the very least tense slightly. But her arms were so comforting, and he realised he should’ve talked this through with someone a long time ago. The though despite everything with Simon still potentially being a mess, for the first time in so long, he finally felt ok.

-Penny-

Simon. Baz was here to see Simon. Simon was on a date. Shit. She ran everything through in her head. Surely, she could just say that Simon was busy with something else, keep Baz away from him for a night, Baz never had to know, and everything would be just fine. Yeah, it would be fine. She felt Baz stirring slightly, and she loosened her grip to allow him to stand.

   
"I think I'm just gonna quickly walk town to the beach and get some fresh air. Its been a long journey. Physically and mentally." He said, laughing ever so slightly, and wiping his eyes.  
  


Penny nodded.   
"Well, you can meet me back at the hotel if you want, I'll still be here".

She sighed and stood up too, sniffing slightly, before heading back into the hotel to continue her shift.

-Baz-

Baz smiled ever so slightly to himself, as he made his way towards the ocean's enticing pull, guided by the hazy dusk light.

He knew that not everything was ok. He still had to patch things up with Simon. Life back home was miserable and he had no friends there. But just knowing that there was one person there that was on his side, gave him an unmistakeable sense of feeling content. And content was the best he thing he could feel right now, after feeling so very discontented for so long.

He continued his walk, planning to turn around , when his head was turned by the sound of a laugh he felt he knew so well.

As he turned and saw the source of the laugh, he was greeted with the familiar freckles, golden curls and brown eyes of none other than the person he'd wanted to see all this time.

Simon.

But accompanying him, was a blonde girl. Her fingers intertwined with Simon's, where Baz's hand should have been.

Her lips pressed to Simon's, where Baz's lips once were.

Just like that, he was back to square one.


End file.
